Scarred
by myrninxmorganvillevampiresx
Summary: A long time ago, something happened to Claire Danvers. Something so awful she chose to become a vampire and vowed to leave Morganville behind forever. But when Oliver tracks her down and gives her some shocking news, will she come back to the one place she told herself she would never go back to, or will she run from the past forever?
1. Chapter 1

Oliver watched the young woman dance in the crowd, thinking deeply. 'Changed' would be an understatement. Cornrows hung to her waist, with white beads threaded into the ends that clacked together whenever she moved. Of all places, Oliver would never have guessed to find this person _here_, in this deafening club that stank of human sweat and hormones, but surprisingly she fitted in perfectly. As she danced people cleared a little area around her, almost unconsciously it seemed. She wore a tight fitting black top that just barely covered her breasts, showing off her flat stomach that glittered with the sparkle of a navel piercing. On her bottom half she wore an extreme mini skirt that showed off her legs, and Oliver could see some form of tattoo running up the side of her calf to behind her knee. She wore no shoes.

Oliver had been watching her dance for about twenty minutes when he realised a second pair of eyes were paying attention.

The young human male was sitting in one of the many chairs randomly strewn across the room, staring at the woman as she danced. Oliver couldn't tell if she knew she was being watched, and observed as the man got up and approached her, curious as to what would happen. His curiosity seemed to be for nought, as soon enough the pair were dancing together to one of the songs by the current popular group, Bastille. However, after a couple of minutes, he caught then slipping out a side door into the back alley, and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against to follow.

She felt rough brick on her back, felt hands running up her skirt, felt hard gravel under her feet. Smelt cheap men's aftershave and alcohol, and something else that made her simply _ravenous_. Tasted the alcohol, beer, on her prey's tongue as he pressed up against her, grinding into her. She broke the kiss and moved her head down, kissing his neck until she got to a big, pulsing, juicy vein. She vaguely heard him say something, irrelevant now as she licked once, then opened her mouth, feeling her canines lengthen and change shape, and plunged her twin daggers into his neck.

The man screamed hoarsely and attempted to push the woman off him, but she was too strong and had him in a vice like grip. It wasn't long before his struggles slowed and eventually ceased, with the woman continuing to drain his lifeblood.

Eventually she had had enough and dropped his lifeless body to the floor with a thump.

Oliver stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Claire".


	2. Chapter 2

Claire – Oliver was having trouble fitting the name to this young woman standing infront of him- froze, betraying her shock. Then, calmly, she lifted her head and returned the greeting. "Well well. Hello Oliver" She had a thin trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth, but she made no move to wipe it off.

At Olivers silence she grinned, showing sparkly white fangs that had yet to disappear. "Watsamatta, cat got your tongue?" she chuckled softly to herself, and appeared more relaxed. Oliver opened his mouth but was cut off, making him frown in annoyance. He didn't like this new, outgoing Claire.

"So, what does Amelie want? I know you're not here of your own accord" Seeing his face darken at the mention lf Amelie, Claire's grin grew wider. She was all teeth.

Before he could answer her, she spoke again "Well, doesn't matter anyway. Tell her that whatever it is she wants, she can't have it. Not from me. I'm done with Morganville". Her grin faded and the music grew louder as she opened the door back into the club. She'd taken a step forward when Oliver replied to her original question.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire felt the doorway crumple under her hand as she reacted to Oliver's news. For a split second, she was overcome with rage. Was this why Amelie had sent Oliver here? To torment her, using the past? To let her know that other people were still living a happy life while she was stuck like some frozen statue? She could feel her fangs throb with the urge to attack something, anything, and knew that her eyes were a crimson red. However, she managed to push past her rage and realise the true importance of Oliver's words.

"That's impossible" She said flatly. "Obviously not, as the evidence states otherwise". She hated that smug tone of Oliver's. She took a slight breath, the equivalent of what a human would take to calm themselves, and willed her eyes to return to normal. "Eve can not be pregnant. Assuming she is still married to…" she couldn't force herself to say his name. Even now, all these years later, the images of the last time she saw him came flashing into her mind. _Blood red eyes. Lethal fangs, dripping with someone else's blood. _ She shoved them deep down, refusing to let them surface. "Oh, she is. Eternal love and all that". Claire couldn't help but grudgingly agree with Oliver's mocking tone. She'd found out the hard way that love never protected you. It made you think you were special, protected, cared for, never to be alone, until it was all snatched away in the blink of an eye.

Giving her head a tiny shake, Claire slowly turned to face Oliver. "Well" she said, her tone even and her eyes their usual colour "my answer is still the same. I'm never going back to Morganville. Ever" she gauged Oliver's reaction, but he seemed non plussed. "Very well. I can see that nothing I say will change your mind" Claire felt a tiny seed of relief flower inside her, but didn't allow it to show on the outside. She nodded, still wary, and turned to go back inside the club, noticing the mangled wood where her hand had been. She really needed to go home, tell Daniel-

Claire felt a horrendous pain in her neck and then everything suddenly went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was dark. Not black, but almost. It was a colour she couldn't describe. It was black, but seemed to have many other colours mixed in. She felt a deep, pulsing pain from somewhere, but she pushed it away, not wanting to risk increasing the pain. But it was relentless, coming closer and closer, more and more painful until eventually it consumed her completely.

* * *

A loud crack was heard just before an ear shattering shriek of pain erupted from Claire's cell. Oliver watched calmly as she bolted upright on her bed, holding her neck and hissing, her eyes a blood red and her fangs fully extended. She sagged slightly, so Oliver knew the pain of her broken neck healing was gone. She raised her head and took in her surroundings, looking like a wild creature locked in a cage. As soon as she spotted him leaning against the cell bars opposite her cell, she went completely still.

* * *

He was leaning casually against the wall, watching her with calm eyes. Claire stopped breathing for a second, her body automatically preparing to asses the new threat, but when she realised he was making no move towards her, she narrowed her eyes and swung her legs off the shelf she was sitting on. She assumed it was meant to be a bed, but it looked like a shelf, so she was calling it a shelf. As she took in her surroundings in more detail, she realised he was leaning against another cell opposite hers, and the entire corridor was made up of cells side by side. However, she could not see or hear any other inhabitants apart from her. Oliver said nothing, merely remaining standing. She sighed and stood up, stretching. Several bones in her back cracked and she groaned. "So" she said to the unresponsive Oliver "How long until visitors are allowed?" as the last word left her mouth, she heard a door open in the distance and heard the click clack of heels on the stone floor. "Speaking of the she-devil herself" she muttered, sitting on the shelf and crossing her arms.

After a couple of minutes, Amelie came into sight. Claire didn't look up, just remained staring at the floor, refusing to give a reaction. She could see Amelie's cream pumps come into view and stop in front of her cell, facing her. There was silence for a moment, then she spoke "Claire" her voice commanded authority and Claire felt a sensation she hadn't as a human, an urge to obey this master vampire speaking to her. She scowled at the floor and gave no response. "Well, I must say, you have changed" What was this? Small talk before she ordered Claire – because it would be an order, not a request – to do whatever it was she had had Oliver snap her neck and drag her all the way back to this hell hole for. She snorted in disbelief, and looked up.

Amelie looked no different to the last time Claire had seen her. If she hadn't been wearing different clothes, Claire could have been tricked into thinking no time had passed at all. Still had those ice blue eyes, piercing into Claire's very soul. She refused to give any sort of reaction, just sat up off the wall and asked what it was she wanted. A flicker of something passed over Amelies face, but it was gone too quickly for Claire to be able to tell what it was. "I would like you to analyse Eve, to work out what it was that allowed her to carry this child inside her" _Abomination_ a voice inside Claire's mind whispered. There would have been a time, a time long ago, when she would have rejoiced at this new being, a result of the supposed eternal love between a vampire and a human. But she'd been through too much, had changed beyond repair. The word no had already passed through her lips before Amelie had finished speaking. "No?" the word was not spoke questioningly, it was a threat, daring Claire to go further. But dare she did.

"I won't do what you want me to do. You can lock me up in here as long as you want, I'm not going to change my mind" Amelie's head tilted a fraction, as she replied "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that Claire. You see, I know that you would claim to hate everything about this town, to hate every_one_ on this town, but I know that there is one person in this town that you still hold a degree of affection for." _No_ Claire thought to herself _ There's no way that she found out about us – we were so careful! Our system was foolproof, we checked it countless times! _But even as Claire thought furiously she knew that Amelie knew that she had been, infact, talking to someone inside the town limits.

At some unseen signal, two guards came down the hallway, dragging someone inbetween them. All she could see was a mess of brown curls, but not being able to see the face didn't matter. She knew instinctively who it was.

Myrnin.

**Hey guys, just before you go I wanted to apologize for the long wait between chapters 2 and 3. So, sorry! But unfortunately I wont be able to post for a while because I'm going on my hols, and there's no internet connection :-(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait but stuff came up blablabla I don't have any good excuses so sorry again! Please please review I had a bit of trouble with this episode and I need your opinions!**

Claire drew her breath in as a hiss. Myrnin looked up at her as the guards dropped him at Amelie's feet. Myrnin's eyes were usually unreadable, but at that moment Claire could see his confusion there, and pain, and a glimmer of fear, which she could relate to – neither of them knew how far Amelie was willing to go to secure Claire's loyalty. Or re-secure, as the case may be. "What are you doing?" she asked Amelie harshly. She couldn't pretend not to care, and there was no point anyway, Amelie had already said she knew they had kept in touch. "Oliver" was all Amelie said in response, and Claire was forced to watch as Oliver stalked towards Myrnin, who still knelt on the floor, looking about with a wild, confused look in his eyes. Now she saw him properly, she could see scars on his skin from where it had been burned off, and hadn't had time to completely heal. Oliver, without any kind of warning, hit Myrnin with such force his head cracked against the wall with an awful sound.

"Stop it!" Claire shouted as Oliver advanced again. She could see blood on Myrnin's face, and could smell it too. "Myrnin here has spent the last 4 days in a well, one I'm sure you must remember" Claire gasped as she remembered the dark, deep hole that Amelie's sister Naomi had thrown Myrnin into all those years before. "So I suggest that you agree to my terms, and quickly, before I send him back". Amelie's tone was level, as if she were discussing the weather. Claire bit her lip savagely, hesitating, but couldn't bring herself to resist Amelie for long as Oliver continued to pummel Myrnin. Defensless, confused, _scared_ Myrnin, who couldn't raise a hand to defend himself in the state he was in. "Fine!" she screamed as Oliver drew his hand back for another blow. He hesitated, his hand hovering in mid air, as Amelie struck Claire with her icy gaze. "I'll look at Eve! I'll work it out!" She looked at Amelie fiercely "Now let him go!" after a pause, where she locked eyes with the ice queen, "Please".

* * *

"Oh Myrnin" Claire murmured as she supported his weight. "What have they done to you?" Myrnin didn't hear her, too busy rambling to himself as she half dragged half carried him towards his lab. _He better not have moved while I wasn't here_ she thought to herself, and was relieved when she saw the familiar outlines of the lab benched after entering the shed at the end of the alley. Opening the door would have been tricky if she were human, as she didn't have a key, but as a vampire she simply raised her foot and kicked the door in.

Stepping over the splintered pieces, she led Myrnin over to a buried sofa in the middle of his chaotic mess of a lab. He was still mumbling, and Claire felt a slight twinge in her chest when she realised what he was saying. "Won't tell you, won't tell you. Claire doesn't want to be here, so no. No telling. Not telling" She shoved the things on the sofa onto the floor and lay him down. His hands covered his face, and she could see more scars on the back of them. Deciding to leave him for the time being, Claire moved over to the small room that acted as a kitchen of sorts, with a fridge full of blood, which is what she was looking for. After picking out some packs for Myrnin, she returned and, setting them down nearby, crouched in front of him. Placing her hands on top of his, she gently prised them away. "Myrnin?" she asked softly. "Myrnin, it's Claire". When she got no reply, she picked up one of the blood packs. "I've got some blood for you. B negative, your favourite. At least, it was the last time I was here, I don't know if it still is, but your tastes never really change do they? I can still see your bunny slippers over there in the corner…" continuing to babble softly, she ripped open a corner of the pack with her teeth and placed the blood pack in his hands. Guiding it to his mouth, she waited until he smelled it and started to guzzle it greedily before reaching for the next one and repeating the process, talking nonsense the whole time.

After his fourth pack, his eyes stopped looking so far away and eventually focused on her. Blinking, he stopped drinking and stared at her with wide dark eyes. After a second of hesitation, he spoke. "Claire?" she nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's me"

"You… you're different" he whispered. Raising an eyebrow, she replied "Well, it has been a few decades since you've seen me Myrnin" She went to stand but he grabbed her wrist. "You know that's not what I meant" he whispered. She avoided his eyes and stood, wrenching her wrist from his grasp. She felt a little guilty when she saw his hurt face, but pushed it down. Stalking to his fridge she opened the door and observed her choices. Tsking she grabbed a pack of O negative and bit into it, closing the door. "You really need a new assistant Myrnin, this place is a dump" she said, and it was true. The bookcases were practically empty, the books strewn all over the floor. Shattered lab equipment was thrown everywhere and there were some pretty nasty looking stains on the walls and benches. "Yes, well, this is my preferred method of organisation" he said, sounding vague. She was about to reply when all of a sudden she felt her shoulders being grabbed and she was spun around. It was so sudden her O neg got thrown across the room and landed somewhere amongst the junk. Myrnin's face was centimetres away from her own. With wide eyes Claire spoke "…Myrnin? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Why nothing. Nothing at all. Apart from the fact that you are a _vampire. _A _vampire_ Claire"

"Well yes I had noticed" she said dryly. He shook her slightly. "_A vampire!"_ he repeated. "Why are you a vampire?" he whispered it with such intensity she recoiled, stepping away from him. His hands released her and she put some distance between them. "I… I just am, okay?!" she hated anyone asking about how she became a vampire, and was slightly surprised to realise it was the same with Myrnin, who she had kept in contact all these years. "Claire when you left here-" she cut him off, knowing that he had no tact for sensitivity. "That was a long time ago. A very long time ago. I've changed, and I'm quite happy with the way I am now. So if you've finished interrogating me, I'm going out." She almost ran out the doors, but was still not fast enough to miss his last words, whispered as she left his lab.

"Happy?"

**Well? Review please... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first of all, can I just thank everyone who reviews my stories, cause you really inspire me to go on when I hear all your advice and comments, so thank you! I know I haven't been updating very regularly, but I have looads of homework at the minute. Sorry! :/**

_Happy_

_..Happy?_

Myrnin's last words as she left the lab echoed throughout Claire's mind as she stalked down the street. Was she happy? She shook the thought off. Of course she was happy! Why shouldn't she be? She was _vampire_, an immortal being, a perfect creation, a lethal hunter. But even as she thought these things, Claire could feel her chest tightening in a peculiar way and had the feeling that were she still human, she would be brushing angry tears from her cheeks.

Scowling, she damned Myrnin for making all these emotions surface, then cursed Amelie for sending Oliver to kidnap her away from her life, her new vampire life which she had just finally begun to enjoy. Thinking about her life now reminded her of the one person – aside from Myrnin perhaps – she felt she could trust nowadays. _Daniel!_ Her eyes widened and she stopped in the middle of the street. _He must be worried sick_ she thought guiltily. Automatically, she patted her pockets and scowled again when she found them empty. No money, no phone, no nothing.

Sighing in frustration, she thought of ways to get in contact with her maker. Usually they had a kind of subconscious connection, nothing like mind reading, but he knew when she was upset, and knew how to calm her down, but she was too far away from him now to use it, and Morganville's barrier would probably get in the way anyway.

She was just contemplating if she was desperate enough to go back to the lab (and Myrnin) when the sound of music caught her attention. An idea formed in her mind. Music that loud meant a party, and a party meant drunk teenagers. Meaning that there would surely be a phone or two lying around unattended.

Nodding resolutely, Claire started walking in the direction of the music, and soon realised it was at the university. And very out of control. Cars were parked haphazardly in the parking lot, some not even in a parking space, and all ignoring the signs that proclaimed this a _Staff Only_ parking lot. She spotted a group of teenagers stumble outside, giggling hysterically and talking too loud. Even from across the parking lot, Claire could smell the alcohol on them, mostly vodka, which made her nose wrinkle in distaste.

Soon she slipped inside into the anonymous throng of bodies, and almost immediately became deaf from the volume of the music. She couldn't even tell what song was playing, but that didn't matter. She wriggled her way through the crowd into the kitchen, where it was slightly calmer. Immediately she spotted a mobile lying on the counter, with no owner in sight. Pressing the button the screen lit up to show a picture of a boy with his arms wrapped around a girl. Pressing the button again brought up the emergency dial pad and she quickly typed in Daniels number. While it was ringing, she pushed her way outside, shoving people aside and standing on feet where was necessary.

Daniel picked up almost immediately, his smooth voice rough from worry, and Claire felt a warm feeling come over her when she realised how worried he'd been, then guilt for not calling him immediately. "Yes?" She almost sighed as he said it, and told him who it was. "Claire!" he exclaimed "Where the hell are you?" Even in his agitated state, he had the soothing effect he always had, and Claire had not realised how wound up she was until she heard his voice. "I'm… I'm in Morganville." She heard his sharp intake of breath over the phone. Daniel knew everything about her, her entire story since she came to Morganville, so he knew how much she hated the place. She had vowed more than once never to go back. Yet, here she was. "I'm okay" she hastened to reassure him, and found she was cradling the phone to her ear with both hands. Daniel sighed in relief and she heard him walking somewhere. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm coming to Morganvlle. Now."

**Okay guys! Time to review! If you can, review if you follow/favourite please? You don't have to, I just like to hear what you think =)**


End file.
